


Hearts of Desire

by Mercshy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Sins and Virtues, aeweek, life at court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercshy/pseuds/Mercshy
Summary: Every opportunity Elia could spend in his presence without arising suspicion she took, uttered whatever string of flowery and innocent words needed. It was not much and her heart - filled with greed and desire as it was - craved far more.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hearts of Desire

With Arthur’s time, she was greedy.

Their days were equally full, hers spent in one part of the keep and then the next, listening and conversing with lords, ladies and other members of the court, making time to see her elusive husband deeply engrossed in old scrolls, writing home and learning the ins and outs of the Targaryen court, engaging in the womanly arts of needlework or playing musical instruments with her ladies - although she could never quite match her husband with his harp. Rarely did she find time that wasn’t consumed by duties, but whenever she did, there was only one man she sought after.

Every opportunity Elia could spend in his presence without arising suspicion she took. The reasons were far and many, sometimes dressed up in sweet words of longing for home and finding comfort in a fellow countryman. Other times, when she felt the frailest and her ladies conveniently elsewhere occupied, she required extra support for her walks in the gardens and request his arm. From time to time they had to speak of matters surrounding his sister’s expected arrival as her lady-in-waiting. Whatever string of flowery and innocent words she had to utter sweetly with a kind smile, she did. 

It was not much and her heart - filled with greed and desire as it was - craved far more, but it was what the gods had seen fit to bestow them and she could not deny that they had been more blessed than they ought to have been. Never had she imagined that she would see Arthur more than once every few years after her betrothal was announced but in the strangest twists of fate, he had become a white knight at the Mad King’s court and left Dorne just as she had. Their bond had only grown stronger as the moons passed and even though she knew the crime of actions, she could not bring herself to let him go, her truest love.

In penance for her sin, for longing for a man that was not her husband, for her greed, Elia would pray to the seven for protection, prosperity and peace. For the kingdom, for her people, for her family. She found comfort in the Queen Naerys and her devotion to the faith, thought that perhaps they were not so dissimilar as a silver princess and a Dornish sun may appear. Had she too not loved her knight above even her husband?

But as Elia’s mother had taught her, only liberality could cure greed, slay the monster which resided in the depths of her heart. It was not easy and prayers would not suffice so she spoke to her husband with gentle smiles and cleverly disguised suggestions of giving back to the smallfolk on many occasions, planted seeds in soil she knew would spring into beautiful ideas of his own. She championed for them as much as the bonds of her own life allowed her to with clever words and well-timed comments. It was by no means altruistic, but she hoped the seven would forgive her greed for one if she gave to the many.

  
  



End file.
